Clarity
by HookedOnCaptainSwan
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been dating for 2 years. Something happens to Kagome on one of their dates causing her to go into a coma. Sesshomaru starts moving on, but what happens when Kagome wakes up? Currently on HIATUS
1. I miss you

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

_"Maru!"_

_A man with long silver hair and topaz colored eyes turned around to see his girlfriend of 2 years running towards him with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and hid a smile as she tried to catch her breath. _

_"Yes Kagome?" _

_"Are we still on for later?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Smirking at her he nodded and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers as he started leading her through the hallways. _

_"Oh don't you dare give me that look mister! Ill kill more then you this time" Kagome said huffed and stuck her tongue at him. _

_"My love, last time we played Left 4 Dead, I had to save you 15 times. 12 times for Resident Evil 6 and 8 times for Dead Island. I do believe I can give you that look" he said as he stopped walking to turn around and stare at her with a deadpanned look. _

_"Well this time I'll be the one saving you this time Sesshomaru Taisho!" _

_Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned down to kiss her_

* * *

Golden eyes opened slowly to stare at light blue colored ceiling before turning to look at the clock.

6:00 AM

Sighing, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the window to see dark clouds all over the sky.

'Look's like it's going to be a rainy day. How fitting.' he thought as he moved to get out of bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees as he covered his face with his hands. Sighing again, he moved his hands down his face and looked at his clock again.

6:05 AM

_'I suppose I should start getting ready'_

Getting up from his bed, he started walking to his bathroom to begin his morning routine. He opened the door and walked inside tiredly. Turning to the sink he went to grab his toothbrush but froze as he saw another one next to his

* * *

_"Kagome did you fall into the toilet? Or maybe your dream came true and you fell into the amazing land of Hyrule" Sesshomaru said as he walked toward his bathroom. Opening the door he found his girlfriend putting shampoo bottles in the shower. She turned to him and smiled_

_"I'm almost finished Maru!" she chirped as she reached into a bag and took out her make up pallet._

_"Finished?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. She glanced at him and nodded before turning back to putting bottles into the cabinet above his mirror. _

_"Yes. I'm here a lot, so I thought I might as well bring some of my things and leave them here so its easier" she said as she placed her toothbrush in the holder._

_"There! All done" _

_Sesshomaru smiled slightly before it turned into a smirk and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. _

_"Good, that means we can go spend more time in bed"_

_Kagome sputtered as her face turned red and she starting hitting his back._

_ "M-maru put me down right now you perv"_

_Sesshomaru grinned as he squeezed her butt and dropped her on the bed causing her to squeak. _

_"Maru don't you da-" _

_Before she could finish her sentence Sesshomaru pounced on her _

* * *

Shaking his head he hesitantly grabbed for the toothbrush. As he picked it up, he stared at it for a couple seconds before opening the cabinet and putting it inside. Grabbing his toothbrush, he started his daily routine before stripping his clothes off to take a shower. Getting inside he turned the knobs until the water was at a temperature of his liking. He grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair.

_'I wish I could just sleep forever'_

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his bedroom door and closed it as he walked towards his kitchen and looked at the clock hanging above the TV.

7:30 AM

_'Might as well just stop at starbucks'_ he thought as he made his way to the front door. He paused as he passed a table with pictures on it. The middle of the table was covered with pictures of Kagome and him.

_'Kagome I miss you so much'_ he thought before he was out the door and on his way to the hospital.

* * *

Hello (^u^) So.…yeah…. another story…. know I know….I have 2 others I need to focus on, but I had to write this one too _ I have way too many ideas. I have been wanting to write this story for over 2 years, but I was always too nervous too. This story idea was an idea I got from a Sess/Kag fanfic I read awhile back, it was such a good story and Im so sad I don't remember the name or author ): I wanted to write my own version of it because she stopped writing the story and I was dying for it to continue x.x


	2. Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Hospitals. What disgusting places. They smelt of death and decay. Fear and pain. And white. Why white of all colors? Why did this hospital have to be covered in white? Why not a light blue or even a pastel blue. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked down a hall way. To his destination, his heart, the love of his life, Kagome.

Room 207.

He stopped outside just staring at the door knob. Clenching his fist, he quickly brought his hand to the door knob and twisted it. Opening the door slowly, he brought his gaze to the pale woman lying on the hospital bed. He walked inside and quietly closed the door. Slowly walking towards the chair next to her bed, he sat down gracefully and turned sorrowful eyes to look at his one and only. 2 years. 2 years he'd been without her presence. Her laugh, smile, her touch. Shaking his head, silver silk locks flying about, he brought his hand to his forehead.

* * *

**_"BARRELS!"_**

_Sesshomaru flinched as he turned to glare at the computer screen. _

_"Why you find him amusing, I'll never know" _

_Kagome glanced at him before ignoring him and turning back to the computer screen. _

**_"Thanks for watching bros. Like, comment subscribe. Until next time. Byeeee"_**

_Sesshomaru watched as his girlfriend made a fist and bumped it at the computer screen. _

_"You're just jealous. Pewdiepie has to be the best youtuber ever. I would love to go to Sweden or Italy to go visit him. He cheers me up when you're not here" _

_Sesshomaru glared at her and growled a bit before getting off his bed and walking towards his door causing Kagome to roll her eyes. Before he could open the door he felt hands go around his waist and a soft body press against his. _

_"Maru don't be jealous you silly puppy"_

_Plucking her hands off his waist, he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"You don't need this Swedish human to make you happy. I'm all you need"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. Her puppy could be such a jealous child sometimes._

_"Maru he has a girlfriend who's beyond gorgeous and they've been together over 2 years. I would never break up that relationship. I don't stand a chance."_

_Sesshomaru growled and tightened his hold on her a bit. _

_"Haha calm down my puppy. You're the only one I want. Ill forever love you" she said softly as she pulled back and stared into his eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he leaned down to softly kiss her. Sighing into the kiss, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to side a bit to make the kisser deeper._

_'I wish this could last forever'_

* * *

He was brought out of his memory when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned slowly to see his younger brother, Inuyasha, stare at him with a heart broken face.

"Bro….you gotta move on. I know it's hard, but we all know she wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself. She would have wanted you happy."

Sesshomaru just stayed silent and continued to stare at his beloved. Inuyasha sighed and dropped his hand as his ears drooped.

"Listen…..Kikyo wants you to go out with us tonight. Just a walk around town to get out of the house, get some fresh air. All this working, going to the hospital and rarely eating thing aint cool. You're worrying people. And you know ka-.."

"If I say yes, will you shut up and leave?"

"Wha..Yeah. Yeah, but you gotta promise to go or else Miroku, Koga and I will have to go and drag you out of your house."

"Fine."

Inuyasha let a small smile grace his face and gently pat his brothers back.

"8 PM sharp. We'll swing by and pick ya up."

Sesshomaru once again stayed silent and just stared at Kagome, holding her hand gently. Inuyasha shook his head with a slight frown before leaving the room.

* * *

Sighing for the millionth time, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why he even said yes to come here was beyond him. He regretted his decision the moment they stepped in front of this building full of hormonal people getting drunk and rubbing against each other. He turned an irritated look at his brother who was currently on the dance floor grinding against his girlfriends backside. Disgusted by the sight, he glared at his drink before quickly bringing it to his lips and gulping it down. The sooner this night was over the better. He raised his arm to look at his watch and mentally groaned. It hadn't even been an hour since they'd been at this forsaken place.

"Sesshomaru?"

Looking towards his right, he saw a woman with pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes and a slim figure. He frowned as he observed her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen her.

"Ah, haha you probably don't remember me. It's Sara from middle school and a bit of high school. We had Mr. Onigumo and Mr. Takera together for 4th and 5th period"

Ah. That's why she looked familiar. He nodded his head as a greeting and turned to look at his empty glass.

_'I should get another drink'_

"So how have you been? It's been about 3 years."

Casting a quick glancing at her through the corner of his eye, he contemplated whether or not he wanted to respond. He knew where this was going and he had no interest. Noticing movement out of the corner of his left eye, he switched a gaze to see his brother and his girlfriend motioning for him to strike a conversation with Sara. Rolling his eyes he decided to humor them and talk to her. It might get them to let him leave sooner.

Sara mentally sighed. She had been ecstatic to see her middle/high school crush, looking as handsome as ever if she might add, sitting at a booth alone gulping down some scotch. It stung a bit to have him brush her off, but she wasn't going to give up. She decided to ask how he'd been, hoping to start a conversation. Unfortunately he said nothing and she felt her courage wavering a bit. Just when she was about to ask if he didn't feel like talking, he surprised her by answering.

"I've been better. And you?" he asked as he turned golden eyes towards her causing her to blush a bit.

"I've been just dandy. I'm currently going to school to be a nurse. Why are you here all alone?"

"My half-brother and his friends pestered me to accompany them"

"Ah I see"

Sensing he wasn't going to talk much more, she decided to wrap things up much to her disappointment.

"Well if you ever wanna hang out or catch up sometime, heres my number" she said as she slid him a piece of paper before walking away towards a group of girls.

He glanced at the paper before dismissing it and signaling a waitress to bring him another drink.

"Who was that Sess?"

Looking to his left he saw Sango, Miroku's girlfriend, with her hands across her chest. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

_'I forgot I would be getting bombarded by questions from these fools'_

"A classmate from middle school, not that its any of your concern. Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your womanizing boyfriend?"

Sango sputtered and huffed before stomping off in search of her boyfriend. Sadly his brother decided to take her place in pestering him.

"Yo bro did you get her number?"

"I know what you're trying to get at brother, and I suggest you stop now."

"Sesshomaru what do you have to lose? Just go on one date with her. What's it gonna hurt for a 3 hour date?"

Sighing for the billionth time he grabbed the number and put it in his pocket. He didn't know why he was doing the things his brother said. Perhaps it was because it would get him to shut up or maybe he just stopped caring what he was doing. Without Kagome, life just seemed pointless to him.

"I'll consider it"

* * *

Reviews

**LoveInTheBattleField** – Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter (:

- Dont worry! It'll get happier in the middle of the story c:


End file.
